Master's Obedience Method
by Lewd Planet
Summary: Once every 100 years, a demon will go into heat, in which they will try to mate with anything female in their vicinity. This is uncontrollable and completely unavoidable...but not entirely unfavorable. After Mona experiences but a taste of what her Master can do, she will help him gain control over his Childs...and maybe get a few more of his own.


Master flopped onto his sofa and sighed in frustration. Once again, Lisa and Mona kicked him out of his own room so they could hang out in there or whatever. He had to go to work soon but they just wouldn't let him relax. Lisa swiped his laptop as her own and Mona always slept in his bed when he wasn't here. She didn't know that he knew, of course, but still.

He heard humming and craned his head up, watching Davi upside-down as she closed the door to the apartment behind her. "Hey, Rooster-head! Where's Mona?" Master grumbled and sat up, looking at the short girl, particularly that massive bow she tied onto her head. "I already told you not to call me that, brat! And she's in my room, as usual." Davi stuck her tongue out at him before practically skipping to his room. "Don't call me that anymore, kid!"

But before he could even finish his sentence Davi had slammed the door to his room loudly to drown him out. "Tch. Little brat." Though all of the trash talk though, he couldn't notice at how he caught a glimpse of Davi's panties when she skipped, her dress going just a bit too high than she intended. Or _did _she intend for him to see? He shook his head back and forth hard to get that thought out of her mind.

He's her maser! And she his Child. Not his literal one, of course, but that didn't make it any less obscene that he stared at such a young-looking girl's behind. Master rubbed his sore neck and decided to go to the kitchen to get a drink.

Master entered the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water from the tap. He took several large gulps, downing the glass in seconds. Steam left his mouth when he exhaled, causing his eyes to widen. "Oh no..." He grabbed his throat and felt just how dry it was. "No no no, not now!"

His tail's fur began to become spiky and unkempt, and his eyes darkened. He quickly filled and downed a few more glasses of cold water, more steam exiting his mouth as he did so. But eventually, after around 8 full glasses, he felt his body cool down, and the steam eventually stopped flowing.

"G-good...I managed to stop it." He wiped sweat off of his forehead and plopped down onto a chair at the table. "I totally forgot it's that time of the century...right when the Archfiend contest is going on, too!" He face-palmed and sunk his face down into the table. "Just my rotten luck."

He raised his head and tried to leave but suddenly a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck, two large and soft orbs pressed into his back, hot breath and female giggles filled his ear. "Leaving so soon, Master?" Master jumped in fear and slipped out of the light hold, turning around and staring at who did it.

It was Demeter, in her usual extremely revealing nurse outfit. The dominatrix laughed and sat down on the chair he was previously in, crossing one leg over the other, exposing just the very slightest view of what exactly was under that tight skirt. "You're so warm, Master! Are you sick? Can demons even get sick? Do you need medicine~?."

"You scared the heck out of me, Demeter! Who knows what I would have done if I didn't know it was you." This caused Demeter to laugh and cover her mouth. "Y-you, hurt me?" She let out another hearty laugh, almost falling out of her chair. Master clenched his fists in his jacket pockets, grinding his teeth together. "You couldn't hurt a fly, scrawny! Mafdet's pact maker could do more damage than you could and she's a still a kid!"

Shaking his head, Master ran a hand through his hair and let it go. "Fine, yes, whatever!" He heard a beep and checked his watch. "Ugh, I've gotta go to work." He grabbed his spare key and pocketed it. "Please Demeter, just make sure Bazooka doesn't blow a hole in the side of the building, alright? Last time took a lot of time and money to fix." Demeter waved goodbye to him, staring at his back as he walked out. She bit her lower lip and rested her hand on her thigh, giving it a light squeeze. "Oh how I love to tease you, Master. It won't take long now~"

Master tapped his fingers on the counter lightly, each of his digits making a satisfying rap against the countertop. It was a slow day, but that was perfectly fine with him. Less people to deal with meant less work he had to do.

At the same time though, it meant less business for the shop, which meant less of a chance for him to raise his mediocre salary to not-so-mediocre. He only had around 20 minutes left on his shift, anyway. Just as he was about to zone out once more the shop's bell rang and he looked up. He gave the person a wave, looking back down at his fingers.

His head suddenly shot up, finding his face inches away from Mona's. "Gaah! You scared me, Mona!" The succubus giggled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Oh Master, you're so inattentive. I just came by to pick something up for Davi. She's been begging for this candy non-stop." Mona turned and scanned the shelves for the candy's colorful logo before her cute little button nose twitched.

Master rubbed his forehead and tried to get rid of his blush, not noticing Mona secretly staring at him. 'Could it be?' she thought to herself, biting her lower lip. She sniffed the air a few times, getting her master's attention. "Hmm? Does something smell?" He sniffed his armpit and shrugged.

"Hmm…it's not me. What's wrong, Mona?" When he moved his head away from his armpit, Mona was gone. He made a noise of confusion and looked around. Just as he was going to call out for her he felt a sudden breeze on his lower body. A moment of confusion overcame him before he looked down.

Down on the ground, on her knees, her hands on the waistband of his boxers, was none other than Mona. "M-mona! What the hell are you doing?!" He whisper-yelled at her, his face turning a very deep red. "Get up! I-if my boss sees you doing this I'm gonna get fired, or the cops are gonna get me or something! I thought you didn't want to do this kind of stuff" He tried to push her off but she was just too strong.

Maybe he could have mustered up the strength to do something, but that option was cut off when she managed to get his boxers down. He grabbed her shoulders once more, but just as her hot breath touched his flaccid cock his eyes grew cloudy. He then noticed how soft her shoulders were. He had a perfect view of her cleavage from this angle, barely covered in those clothes that she teased him with. The small horns she had suddenly seemed much more attractive.

He felt his body grow hot and fear filled his head for a moment. 'It's happening again!' He weakly tried to move but Mona grabbed his quickly hardening cock, cooing as she felt it grow in her soft hands. "I know exactly what's happening to you, Master~! You're in heat, already, aren't you?" Master's heart stopped and he could do nothing against her as she began to stroke his shaft, her small hand barely able to fully wrap around the base.

"Ohh, you're so big, Master! I get the feeling that you grew up around the haughtier areas, no? Only demons who grew up around lots of succubae could only hope to reach this level of arousal." Master grunted and grabbed both sides of her head, sweat dripping down his face. "My, my! I think you're just about done holding back. Well, I'm here to calm you down so you don't go to that apartment full of all those barely-clothed women. I'm sure someone like Maat or Mafdet would be prime targets for your lust."

When she brought up the two most voluptuous women he ever saw he felt his thoughts move in another direction, and his mind grow fuzzy. He was fully hard now, and when he looked down he saw Mona's eyes, which were as wide as dinner plates.

His thick, throbbing shaft rested on her face, the head of his cock dripping pre-cum onto her back. Physically he hadn't changed much, but that's because he hadn't had a heat in a while; he missed the last one, which made this one more than twice as powerful, though his body was rusty. He grabbed his shaft and lifted it up, stroking it above her. "Come on, Manager. You've gotta calm me down, remember?"

Personality wise, he definitely did change. His voice sounded a bit deeper, he was more assertive and was more firm in general. Mona gulped and nodded slowly, grabbing his dick with her hands. Sweating from nervousness, she opened her mouth and managed to slowly take the head into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it. Her drool slid down his shaft, as the taste of such an aroused demon made a succubus like her a horny mess.

When she managed to take the thick dickhead in her mouth, she heard the chime of the front door to the store ringing. Master looked up quickly and grabbed Mona by the horns. 'You better not..." But it was too late for her thoughts. Master, with his hands clasped around her horns, forced her head as deep as it could go onto his cock. It was shoved all the way down her throat, his balls resting against her chin with her nose pressing against his pubic bone. Her eyes rolled up as the amazing taste and thick smell filled her senses, but the sudden lack of air made her lose movement. She weakly grabbed his thighs and tried to push him off. She coughed loudly, her throat rippling around his unforgiving meat.

Master quickly coughed into one of his hands, discreetly using the other to hold Mona's head in place. "Sorry, a bit of a cold," he told the customer, who gave him a smile with a blush. "Y-you're fine." Master took a closer look at her and bit his lower lip, moving Mona's head slowly off his shaft. Just when she thought she was gonna get a break he grunted, baring his teeth down at her as he bottomed out her throat once more.

"It's Hecate's pactmaker...and she's fucking sexy." Mona was quickly losing oxygen, but it was clear that he hadn't cum in a while. He was already close, but with how deep he was he was most likely holding back from making her suffocate in his juices. Hecate's pactaker grabbed a bottle of water and placed it on the counter. If she moved her head just a bit more forward then she would clearly see Mona taking a giant dick down her throat, and this excited Master even more. The smell he was giving off was affecting Hecate's PM, but she took it like she was just light-headed.

Master told her the price and grabbed the money from her, and when she finally left he pulled out of Mona's throat completely. Mona fell onto her hands and coughed loudly, covering her mouth as she gasped for air. Tears streaked down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Master grabbed his shaft and began to furiously stroke himself, and Mona could do nothing but pant as he shot his head back and roared a mighty roar as his balls tightened.

His shaft twitched and rope after hot, sticky rope of cum shot out of him. All of it landed on her, not a drop missing. It got in her hair, on her face, in her mouth, tits, thighs. Some of it even got on her hat, but she didn't care about that at the moment. After his orgasm was over his cock went soft, and Mona was left there a gasping, cum-covered mess. "M-Master," she coughed out, gathering some of his cum off of her face and onto one of her fingers. She sucked the cum off of her fingers and, with a loud _pop_, drunkenly grinned up at him. "I've got an idea."


End file.
